In the case of the ready-to-use production of transport and storage containers, skid pallets of the afore-mentioned type, which are provided with a pallet floor comprising skids, which are arranged thereon and which are embodied as a central skid and outer skids, are provided in a preassembled form, are provided with the outer jack and are subsequently assembled with the inner container made of plastic. In the jack and are subsequently assembled with the inner container made of plastic. In the case of the known transport and storage containers, connecting processes, which are independent from one another, are carried out for producing the skid pallet as well as for connecting the outer jacket to the finished skid pallet. In particular, the pallet floor is initially connected to the skids on one side so as to then be connected to the outer jacket in a connecting process, which is independent from the first connecting process. As a rule, such connections are carried out as screw connections, so that a screw connection of the pallet skids to the pallet floor is carried out first and a screw connection of the pallet floor to the outer jacket is carried out subsequently. The production of the known ready-to-use transport and storage containers thus turns out to be accordingly extensive.
Finally, a skid pallet of the afore-mentioned type also has the object of providing a manageable platform for storing and for transporting the inner containers, which are made of plastic and which are thus comparatively fragile, by means of suitable forklift devices, so that such skid pallets, in combination with the outer jacket, serve to protect the inner container against damages. The base frames, which are embodied as skid pallets, are to take into account thereby in a special manner the fact that a considerable risk of being damaged exists for the inner containers due to the handling of the transport and storage containers. The pallet-like base frame thus represents a protective shield or protector, which is to absorb in particular impact loads, which can impact the inner container, for example when the transport and storage container hits the floor due to improper handling of the transport and storage container. For this purpose, the base frame must be able to accommodate corresponding applied loads and to still work as handling platform for the liquid container, even after a loading has occurred.